Ein Tag am Meer
by yoho
Summary: Sie drehten sich umeinander und berührten sich dabei immer wieder flüchtig. Manchmal gerieten ihre nackten Füße ins Wasser und dann spritzte die Gischt um ihre Beine. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. Da war nur noch der Sand, das Meer, der Wind, die Schreie der Möwen und die Musik.


Title: Ein Tag am Meer

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt. In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben.

Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie. Ihre Geschichte kann man in ‚Ohne Zauberei' und ‚Nur ein Todesser' nachlesen.

Teaser: Sie drehten sich umeinander und berührten sich dabei immer wieder flüchtig. Manchmal gerieten ihre nackten Füße ins Wasser und dann spritzte die Gischt um ihre Beine. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. Da war nur noch der Sand, das Meer, der Wind, die Schreie der Möwen und die Musik.

Authors Note: Ich dachte, es wäre mal wieder Zeit für eine schöne Geschichte. - Voilà!

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„_Ein Kuss ist wie jeder Kuss, aber die Liebenden werden trotzdem nie müde."_

_(Fidel Castro, Diktator)_

**Ein Tag am Meer**

„Harry?"

Der hatte gerade im Garten ein äußerst seltsames Wesen ausgegraben und war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. _Sieht irgendwie aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Wühlmaus und Maulwurf. _

„Harry!" Sara zupfte ihn jetzt am Jackenärmel.

„Hmmm." Der namenlose Bodenbewohner nutzte Harrys kurze Unaufmerksamkeit, um sich wieder einzugraben. Der sah ihm unentschlossen nach und verabschiedete sich schon mal von den Karotten, die in vollem Grün standen - noch.

„Können wir morgen ans Meer?"

Harry richtete sich seufzend auf und stütze sich auf den Hackenstiel. Morgen war Sonntag und die Wettervorhersage der Zauberer-Meteorologen versprach einen sonnigen und warmen Spätsommertag.

„Felsküste oder Sandstrand?", fragte er.

Sara grinste. Das war einfacher gewesen als sie gedacht hatte. „Strand fänd ich schön."

„Okay", sagte Harry, „falls Hermine nichts dagegen hat."

„Die hab ich schon gefragt. Sie will auch."

„Na dann. Aber das heißt um neun Uhr Abflug. Zwei Stunden brauchen wir bestimmt. Wollt ihr wirklich so früh aufstehen?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Um halb zehn saßen sie endlich auf ihren Besen. Erst als alle startbereit in einer Reihe standen, war ihnen klar geworden, dass Elin nicht wusste, wie man mit einem Besen flog. Janek hatte daraufhin einen von Harrys großen Besen bekommen, vor sich ein Sitzpolster um den Stiel gebunden und Elin bedeutet, sie solle sich da drauf setzen.

Als sie starteten, spürte er, wie Elin sich verkrampfte und hörte, wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte. _Vielleicht ist sie noch niemals geflogen?_

Die Reise wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, Vokabeln rund um das Fliegen zu üben, aber mindestens die Hälfte des Weges hielt Elin ihre Augen geschlossen und auch nachdem sie offensichtlich allen Mut zusammengenommen und einen Blick nach unten gewagt hatte, brachte sie kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Wann sind wir da?", fragte Janek, der zu Hermine aufgeschlossen hatte.

Die wies nach unten. „Wir müssen noch dort über die Meerenge vor uns und dann an die Westküste von Mull. Da gibt es Sandstrände."

„Woher kennst du die?"

„Wir haben uns da im Krieg mal versteckt; in einem Schiffswrack."

„Sag mal, du hattest doch früher auch Angst vorm Fliegen?", fragte Janek.

Hermine lachte: „Das war jetzt aber die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Frag mal Harry. Ich habe Höhenangst."

„Und wie kannst du dann fliegen?"

„Harry und ich haben viel geübt. Am Anfang war ich auf seinem Besen. Aber richtig gut ist es erst geworden, als ich alleine geflogen bin. Wenn man sich seiner Angst aussetzt, dann kann man sie manchmal auch überwinden." Hermine ging etwas tiefer, um das Sträßchen, dem sie folgten, zwischen den Schafsweiden besser erkennen zu können. „Warum fragst du? Wegen Elin?"

„Ja. Ich glaube, sie ist noch nie geflogen."

„Frag sie doch?"

„Sie sagt nichts."

Hermine warf Elin einen musternden Blick zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie Höhenangst hat. Sie ist es nur nicht gewohnt zu fliegen." Hermine senkte die Spitze ihres Besens nach unten. "In dem Einschnitt können wir landen. Da sieht uns keiner."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Man sah Elin ihre Erleichterung deutlich an, als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Wo geht es lang?", fragte Sara.

Hermine blickte sich kurz um. „Wenn wir das Tal herunter laufen, dann kommen wir direkt an den Strand."

Harry schrumpfte die Besen und verstaute sie in Hermines Schultertasche. Janek ging in die Hocke und Elin kletterte auf seine Schulter. Sara nahm Hermines und Harrys Hände und so liefen sie zum Meer hinunter.

Der Strand war herrlich. Eine weite Bucht, gesäumt von buckeligen Felsen.

„Ist das das Wrack, in dem ihr mal gewohnt habt?", fragte Janek und deutete auf einen rostigen Fischkutter, der ziemlich hoch zwischen den Felsen lag.

Hermine nickte und wandte sich ab.

„Wer kommt mit schwimmen?", rief Sara und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sie waren kurz schwimmen gewesen und hatten danach auf einer großen Decke ein ausgiebiges Picknick genossen. Elins Magen hatte die Fliegerei ganz offensichtlich nicht geschadet. Sie war von allen aber auch am meisten und am weitesten geschwommen.

„Warum ist das Wasser hier im Herbst eigentlich noch so warm?", fragte Janek. „Im Großen See kann man jetzt schon nicht mehr schwimmen. Jedenfalls macht es keinen Spaß."

„Golfstrom", sagte Harry.

„Golf was?"

„Der Golfstrom ist eine Meeresströmung aus dem Golf von Mexiko", erklärte Hermine und malte die amerikanische und europäische Küste grob in den Sand. „Er bringt warmes Wasser von hier", sie wies auf die Karibik, „quer über den Atlantik bis an die schottische Küste und setzt sich dann als Nordatlantikstrom bis in den Norden Norwegens fort. Selbst in Spitzbergen", Hermine malte einen Kringel weit nördlich von Norwegen in den Sand, „da wo Elin in die Schule gegangen ist, ist er noch spürbar. Normalerweise wäre es so weit im Norden nämlich viel zu kalt, um dort zu leben."

„Ob Elin deswegen so gut schwimmen kann, weil sie es auf Spitzbergen gelernt hat?", überlegte Sara.

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Dafür ist es dort dann doch zu kühl. Ich denke, dass sie in den Sommerferien in Norwegen viel geschwommen ist."

Hermine streckte sich auf der Decke aus und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist das für Musik?", fragte Sara und hielt den Kopf leicht schräg, um besser hören zu können.

„Da oben steht ein Haus", sagte Harry schläfrig und wies den Hang hinauf. „Das kann man nur von hier aus nicht sehen."

Sie lauschten den Klängen, die, je nachdem wie der Wind stand, mal entfernter und mal näher schienen.

„Da spielt jemand Klavier", murmelte Hermine.

„Komm!" Sara sprang auf und zog Janek mit sich.

Sie liefen bis ans Wasser und Sara begann zu der Musik zu tanzen.

Janek beobachtete fasziniert, wie anmutig sie sich bewegte. Es war eine neue Seite an ihr, die er bisher nicht kannte. Irgendwann, in einem früheren Leben, musste sie tanzen gelernt haben.

„Mach mit!"

Er versuchte erst, Saras Bewegungen zu imitieren, ging dann aber schnell dazu über, der Musik und seinem Körper die Führung zu überlassen. Das sah zwar nicht so schön aus wie bei Sara, aber es machte Spaß.

Sie drehten sich umeinander und berührten sich dabei immer wieder flüchtig. Manchmal gerieten ihre nackten Füße ins Wasser und dann spritzte die Gischt um ihre Beine.

Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. Da war nur noch der Sand, das Meer, der Wind, die Schreie der Möwen und die Musik.

Plötzlich stoppte Sara abrupt und zog Janek zu sich. Sie legte einen Arm auf seinen Rücken und dann küsste sie ihn. Mitten auf den Mund. Und dann küsste Janek Sara und noch einmal und noch einmal.

Schließlich standen sie etwas atemlos voreinander und hielten sich an den Händen.

Janek öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber. Das war zu groß und zu neu, um darüber reden zu können.

Sie gingen langsam zu den anderen zurück. _Ob Harry und Hermine etwas bemerkt haben? _Die beiden lagen eng umschlungen auf der Decke und hatten die Augen geschlossen.

Elin hatte aber auf jeden Fall etwas bemerkt. Sie saß unschlüssig am Boden und betrachtete ihre sandigen Füße.

„Elin!"

Das Mädchen blickte auf und sah Saras geöffnete Arme. Dann lief sie auf Sara zu und die drückte Elin an sich und hielt sie ganz lange fest.

Danach nahm auch Janek Elin in die Arme. „Es bleibt alles, wie es ist", sagte er und streichelte ihre Haare. „Lille søster."

„Nein", murmelte Sara so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. „Es bleibt nie alles, wie es ist. Aber es ist trotzdem gut so und Elin ist unsere kleine Schwester."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Und, ist er richtig?", fragte Janek.

Sara nickte. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa in der Küche und tranken Kakao.

„Wie machst du den eigentlich?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Also, du nimmst Kakaopulver. Nicht das Zeugs, das die Muggel ihren Kindern geben, sondern echten Kakao. Den bekommst du bei der Kräuterhexe in der Winkelgasse. Es muss die Sorte sein, die fast schwarz ist, damit wird er richtig gut."

Janek blies in seine Tasse.

„Dann nimmst du etwas kalte Milch, gerade so, dass der Boden von der Tasse bedeckt ist und tust da Kakaopulver rein. Das rührst du so lange um, bis das Pulver ganz geschmolzen ist."

Sara nahm einen Schluck und wischte sich den Kakaobart ab, der sich auf ihrer Oberlippe gebildet hatte. Janek erklärte weiter: „Beim Umrühren musst du aufpassen, dass keine Klumpen übrigbleiben. Du musst ziemlich viel rühren. Und dann tust du heiße Milch drauf."

Er betrachtete Saras Hände, die ihre Tasse umklammert hielten.

„Wenn du am Anfang zu viel Pulver reingetan hast, musst du noch mehr kalte Milch dazu gießen und weiter rühren. Meistens brauchst du noch eine zweite Tasse oder sogar eine dritte, weil das sonst zu bitter schmeckt. Aber das machst nichts, wenn du etwas zu viel Kakao hast."

Sara kicherte: „Nein, das machst nichts. Den trinken wir dann eben später."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Danke an Lukas Moodysson, der mir in seinem Film ‚Fucking Amal' das Vorbild für die Schlussszene geliefert hat. (Der Film hatte in Schweden übrigens mehr Zuschauer, als Camerons ‚Titanic', was mir die Schweden an sich mal richtig sympathisch macht. Und der Titel ist nichts Unanständiges, sondern Amal ist einen schwedische Kleinstadt, so dass 'Fucking Amal' übersetzt so viel wie 'Scheiß Amal' bedeutet.) _

_Auch der Tanz am Strand hat ein filmisches Pendant. Zu finden in ‚The Piano' ab 23:30 min._


End file.
